


Prompt #8 - "You want to do what to me?"

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, and also this happens in a school bathroom, and i mean cockslut in the nicest way, but i assume that this is what happens in there, i may have made dean a total cockslut, i never get to go in the guys bathroom because of my non existent penis, i would call myself a cockslut, like a term of endearment, ok i'll stop, okay a little bit of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: I was planning on two drabbles being posted tonight but I left my drabble notebook at school by accident and didn't have time to rewrite another. I hope my chorus teacher likes gay fanfiction...)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt #8 - "You want to do what to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I was planning on two drabbles being posted tonight but I left my drabble notebook at school by accident and didn't have time to rewrite another. I hope my chorus teacher likes gay fanfiction...)

Everybody thinks that Dean is the tough jock of the school. They also think that he has lots of sex. Lots of sex with lots of women. He might consider himself a jock; he’s the captain of the football team and he does enjoy the sport. He is fit and muscle-y and slightly intimidating to people who don’t know him…but by no means is he the dominant casanova that most would expect him to be. More of a…uh…needy bottom who is currently begging his boyfriend to fuck him in a school bathroom.

It all started with them spotting each other in the hallway and Dean shooting Cas that undeniable look. It was that stupid pouty faced and innocent expression that Dean always gave Cas when he wanted something. It almost always worked, too.

Cas walked over to Dean in the hallway with a smirk on his face and bad intentions as he pushed Dean inside the bathroom and against the wall, letting his books drop onto the bathroom floor with a loud thud. Dean’s followed soon after and within seconds they were full on making out, messy, rough, open-mouthed kisses as Cas’ body pressed Dean’s against the wall.

At some point Cas had decided that having a door that locked was much more preferable than having sex against a bathroom wall and he moved them into the nearest stall, slamming the door and locking it shut. It wasn’t surprising that they were the only people in the bathroom because the next period had just started, but once people started to get bored of class they were screwed. 

Anyone could walk in at any moment, which was starting to make Cas rethink his decision to get hot and heavy in the school bathroom. Dean, on the other hand, was even more turned on by the risk of getting caught at any second. He looked up at Cas, biting his lip with a slight blush on his cheeks. “I wanna suck you off…like…right now.”

Cas stared at Dean in shock, raising an eyebrow. “You want to do what to me?” Sure, Dean’s blowjobs were great. He was already turned on at the mere thought of Dean’s lips wrapped around his d- No. He was not letting Dean give him a blow job in the school bathroom. Not happening. No chance. They could get caught, bathrooms are dirty, and-

“I need your cock in my mouth. Now.” Dean demanded, looking up at Cas innocently through his lashes, licking his lips and starting to tug his jeans down, knowing that Cas loved when he did this. To Cas, Dean begging to be filled up or showing any need for having a dick in his mouth was irresistible. Something about him doing that was just so…hot. Pure want and need for Cas.

Cas could’ve made Dean wait longer or at least until they got home, but as soon as Dean begged he was gone, shoving his pants and boxers down just enough for Dean to get what he wanted and threading his fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging at it lightly. Cas spoke in his low, raspy sex voice that Dean went crazy over. “The things you make me do, Dean Winchester. I swear to God…”

Dean smiled at Cas’ words, looking up at him. “Oh shut up, you love it.” Dean flicked his tongue over the head of Cas’ cock before taking almost the whole thing into his mouth all at once, not giving him any time to anticipate the feeling. He really wasn’t fucking around, he loved this. Sometimes Cas thought that Dean enjoyed giving the blowjobs more than Cas enjoyed receiving them, especially with the noises of pleasure he made with Cas in his mouth.

By now Cas was master of keeping quiet during sex, considering that he had three brothers to sneak around and they thought the Dean was a friend. It definitely came in handy at times like this, when Dean had decided that he needed sex now and not later. 

Cas was jerked out of his train of thought as Dean hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, making sure to swirl his tongue around the head on each upstroke. It was embarrassing how quickly Cas was on the edge, Dean using his mouth expertly to do what he knew would get Cas going. After all, they were on a time limit.

It only took a minute or two longer before Cas was releasing into Dean’s mouth, throwing his head back with his mouth open in what would’ve been a moan if the situation allowed it. Dean of course, swallowed every last drop, except for the small amount dripping down his chin which he swiped away with his finger before sucking said finger into his mouth and staring straight at Cas.

Cas took a shaky breath, rushing to pull up his pants and straighten himself out when he remembered that he needed to get back to class, but not before making sure that Dean got something in return for that amazing blow job.

**Author's Note:**

> So much for the no bathroom sex rule...really BLEW that one, huh...hahahahahahahaha


End file.
